


He made the devil so much stronger than a man

by raswillobsession (argentconflagration)



Category: Warlock (TV 2018-2025)
Genre: I'm sorry mia_ugly, M/M, Slut Shaming, basically William complains about Erasmus being hot and dressing slutty for 300 words, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/raswillobsession
Summary: The way Erasmus dresses isterriblyinappropriate, and William has ... thoughts.
Relationships: Erasmus/William (Warlock - Slow Show)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39
Collections: AJ’s personal faves, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner, Warlock fic





	He made the devil so much stronger than a man

When I first joined Erasmus and Julia, I thought nothing of Erasmus's manner of dress. He was a scoundel, a crook, a charlatan. His clothing was entirely what I expected from one who perpetually strove to attract the wrong kind of attention, and keep it.

I know now that Erasmus is no scoundrel, of course. He is a brave man, gentle and kind, and oft shows himself to be of far sterner character than myself.

Still, knowing as I do that Erasmus is a man of upstanding character, the question remains: 

Why can he not dress like one?

It is not rare for him to wear his doublet open, his undershirt on brazen display for all the world to see. If that were not enough, it is frequently so loose that it exposes parts of his bare chest when the wind catches it. I know what his chest hair looks like, for the love of God, and it is information I did not ever need to know. 

He is even more indecently dressed on this particular day. The breeches he is wearing are so tightly fitted as to betray the shape of his thighs without any ambiguity. They stretch over his arse in a way that is frankly unfit for mixed company. And it is not as if the crotch area is any better. Why, I imagine that if he became aroused ...

I am fully aware of how improper that thought is! But that is exactly the point I am trying to convey about his manner of dress. If I, a priest, can be manipulated into such inappropriate thoughts ... what must other people be thinking to look at him? Does he understand what goes on in others' heads when they see him?

I can scarcely imagine how Julia is managing. 


End file.
